


Who knew

by Bbxfrxncis



Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: College, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Fun, Roommates, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22836625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bbxfrxncis/pseuds/Bbxfrxncis
Summary: I can hear him pacing outside my door. Hell, I can see him because my fucking door is wide open. Finally, after about five minutes of the back and forth he comes to lean his arm on my door for the second time today.  I look at him.  He looks at me.
Relationships: François II de France/Mary I of Scotland | Mary Queen of Scots, Mary Queen of Scots/Francis de Valois (Reign)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Who knew

**Author's Note:**

> I found this smut on wattpad or reddit  
> I can’t remember  
> I just changed the names  
> All credit goes to rightful owner  
> Sorry I don’t remember the name or I would have gave credit 
> 
> (This is a smut! You have been warned)

"OH YES! OH MY GOD! RIGHT THERE! 

Amidst the moans, screaming, and of course, the hideous sound of the baseboard of the bed hitting the wall that connects our two bedrooms - no doubt scuffing and denting the wall of my beautiful eggshell wall that I painted just before he moved in - I hear my roommate and best guy friend, Francis, fucking his third one-night-stand this week, and it's Wednesday. 

Not to mention I have 125 student papers I have to grade by tomorrow night for the class in TA-ing. If only the library was open at 1:42 on a Wednesday night or, I guess, Thursday morning. 

It's absolutely ridiculous, too.  
The fact that they got home at 11 and have been jackrabbiting nonstop for two hours. Like, who the fuck has that much stamina? And strength? 

But, what sucks is that she- whoever she is - sounds like she's having a really good time. And I don't want you to take this the wrong way and think that I'm secretly pining for the man- slut that is my roommate, no. 

The horny college male my boyfriend is, just doesn't really care about pleasing me. He's more of a wham-bam-thank-you-ma'am type of guy. 

Francis. 

Francis on the other hand, is so much of a whore that he's experienced in the art of "please me, please you" shit. Or maybe he's just naturally talented. 

I mean, to be honest, I can't remember the last time I had a real orgasm. Like, a good one, you know? It's gotten to the point where I can't even get myself off and it's really sad. My mind just ends up wandering and then I have other shit to do or places to go and I just kind of give up. 

But, it's okay. I'm totally fine with burying myself in school, work, friends, family. And I barely come in contact with sex or related things. 

Well, except Francis.

But, whatever, back to grading these horrible papers. 

"YES! YES! FRANCIS! OH GOOOOOOD! 

Jesus Christ...

—

Next Afternoon  
I'm sitting on my bed when I see Francis lean on the doorway of my room in my periphery. I don't look up from my papers because I still have 74 papers to grade. 

"Do you need something?" He shifts from one side of the doorway to the other. "No. Just wondering why I haven't seen your boyfriend around in a while. Luis? L?" 

"Louis”

"Whatever." He scoffs and crosses his arms. "Same difference. But, you didn't answer my question." 

Really? You want to talk about this now? "He's busy." 

I see him shake his head. "Okay. But, are you guys having problems?" Why? Why does he have to have a sixth sense about everything? 

"We're fine." 

"Come on, Mary. You gotta give me more than that. We are best friends, after all." I don't say anything. 

He sighs and rubs the back of his neck. "I mean. He is pleasing you isn't he? Emotionally... sexually?" 

"Jeez, Francis. Is everything about sex, with you? We. Are. Fine. Now, I have papers to grade so unless you have more important matters to discuss, please leave."

"I'm gonna take that as a no." 

"Ugh. Shut up! I don't need this from you right now!" He knows I'm not telling him something, and when he sets his mind to something he rarely gives up. He comes to sit at the foot of my bed. 

"Mary. You can talk to me, you know. About anything." 

"I know, Francis, I know and I love you for it, but I can handle this." He doesn't back down. 

"I don't understand. I've heard you guys. You sound like you're - um, being satisfied... whenever you... you know!" 

"Oh god, Francis! You're disgusting!" 

"It's the truth! You sound happy! Everything was going so well! All the noises you guys make. And it seems like its not bad, I mean. You even, like, screamed one time! Oh and another time - " 

"I WAS FAKING!" I scream. 

It startles him. He looks at me with wide eyes as I avert mine back to the papers in my lap. It's quiet for about two minutes. And he's still staring. 

"WHAT?!" He yells back at me. "Every time?" I keep looking down at the stack of essays. "Yes?" 

"Holy shit. Holy. Shit. Holy shit, Mary! Why are you still with this guy! He can't even make you cum!! Oh my god! You've been with him since your sophomore year of college! You haven't came in three years?!" 

"Francis! Shut up!" 

He sits there, with the pillow I threw at him in his hands, completely baffled. And then, he gets up and walks out of the room. 

What the fuck? 

—

An hour later  
I can hear him pacing outside my door. Hell, I can see him because my fucking door is wide open. Finally, after about five minutes of the back and forth he comes to lean his arm on my door for the second time today. I look at him. He looks at me. 

"What if I could help you?" 

"Help me grade these papers? Yes, please." I turn back to the stack and continue to waste my beautiful red pen ink on these nasty essays. "No, Mary. With your, um, problem..." 

"What problem?" I'm not paying attention at this point. 

"What if I could try to make you cum?" 

And now I am. 

"WHAT?!" 

I whip my head around and look at him with wide eyes. He just rolls his. 

"I mean think about it. I'm pretty good with the ladies already, so why don't I give it a shot?" 

"No way! Dude, we're best friends!" 

"Yeah! That's exactly my point! Best friends are there when you need them! Best friends help you solve your problems! Let me do this for you!" 

"No! That's so wrong. I don't need you and this isn't a problem that needs to be solved! I am positively against it!" 

"Doesn't need to be solved?! You haven't came in THREE YEARS! THAT'S UNNATURAL!" 

"Whatever, Francis." 

"No. Not whatever, Mary. I'm concerned for you." 

And I think that, right there, was the last straw. "Not everything has to be about sex, you know!! I'm perfectly fine with my current situation, which means you should be, too! If you can't deal with it JUST! GET! OUT!" 

By this time I've pushed the papers aside, hopped off my bed and charged to where he was by the door. And as I raise my arms to push him out of the way so the door can have a pathway to slam on, he grabs my wrists, twists his body into my room and pushes me against the wall. And in another second, before I can react, he places his lips tenderly on mine. 

Holy. Shit. Francis is kissing me. I'm kissing Francis. I'M KISSING MY BEST FRIEND! Wait a minute. No, I'm not. I'm literally standing here like a statue with my eyes bulging out of my head waiting for this to be over. And after what seems like an eternity, he peels his surprisingly soft lips off of mine and opens his eyes. 

"Let me help you." 

And looking into his bright, ocean blue eyes, I melt a little and utter one word that just slipped out of my mouth. And there was no going back. "Okay." 

I've never seen him happier. It scared me.

Francis’s POV  
I don't think I've ever seen anything sexier. My best friend of ten years. My roommate. My biggest crush. Laying on a bed, with her hair sprawled out every which way on the mattress, waiting for me to make her cum. 

The oversized concert tee that I gave her years ago had risen up on her hips to show a little bit of her toned stomach. She looked up at me with nervous eyes, but I could tell she was ready. And it turned me on so much. 

I wanted her. And I wanted her bad. 

I had always been jealous of her boyfriend because he was the one who got to please her. See what she liked, what made her jump, shiver, scream. But now, the only thought in my head was how much I wanted to kill the asshole for only thinking about himself and not her pleasure. 

I wanted to make up for it. I needed to make up for it. This was gonna be all about her and then after, I'll sear the images of her into my brain and take care of my own situation in my room. I can tell that she's still a little hesitant about the situation so I start with another kiss, that hopefully she'll get into it more than that first one. 

After telling her it'll be okay and brushing some hair out of her face lightly, I lower my face down to hers and place my lips on hers. Three seconds pass and she closes her eyes. Another five and she's kissing me back. Twenty seconds in and she lets me part her lips with my tongue. 

I think I'm in heaven. 

What feels like two hours passes and by the end we're both grasping onto each other for dear life as our tongues battle each other and I get lost in the taste of her afternoon cup of coffee mixed with spearmint gum she's always chewing nonstop. I manage to pry my lips off of hers and trail light, feathery kisses across her cheek and down to the sensitive spot behind her ear. And the small little squeal she lets out is almost enough for me to blow my load in my pants. 

I slide my mouth down to her neck and nibble and nip. I lower my lips to her neck one more time and suck. 

She gasps. 

I rake my hands down her body as I wriggle my way to the edge of the bed. My fingers reach the waistband of her pajama shorts and I stop to look her in the eyes. "Is this okay?" 

The small nod she gives me as she turns a light shade of red has me pushing my unbelievably hard cock into the mattress in some small attempt to relieve the tension in my jeans. 

I slowly pull away her shorts and underwear and grab hold of her knees. I take one last look at her and gently spread her legs apart to reveal the most gorgeous pussy I've ever seen in my life. And I guess I stared for a little too long because the next thing I know, she's pushing her knees against my hands to try to close them in embarrassment. "No, Mary. You're beautiful." 

"Oh, Francis, stop i-" 

"No, I'm serious. You're gorgeous." 

She smiles up at me and my heart clenches in my chest. "Thanks." 

"Don't thank me just yet."

And I don't - I can't hold back anymore. I'm on my knees in seconds. I need to taste her, smell her, feel her. 

She jolts a little when she feels my tongue swirl around her bellybutton and starts to breathe a little bit shakier as I move my way towards the key to my success - her clit. 

My tongue teases her a little bit more as her breathing gets a little shallower and, finally, I latch my lips around her clit and suck. Her back immediately arches off of the bed as her first moan of the day escapes from her lips. "Oh - my - god." She states between breaths.

Slowly, my finger pushes its way into the hottest and tightest pussy I've ever felt in my life. Holy fuck. She tasted like paradise. 

As my first finger continues to be clenched by her walls, I insert a second one and rub her core with my thumb. She's unraveling beneath me as I add more pressure to her clit and another finger - curling, pumping, exploring. 

And in a flash, I pull my fingers out of her and my thumb stops its motions. She groans, but doesn't have time to yank me back because before she can, I'm already there. 

I use my hand to pry apart her lips and dive into her cunt like it's a Happy Meal. My tongue delves in and out of her folds as my nose rubs against her clit with every pump. 

I look up at her as she looks down at me, her eyes widen, and she grabs onto my hair like she's afraid she's gonna fall. "Oh, ooooh my god. Francis." 

I continue my motions and lap up the wetness that begun to gush out of the pussy that I'm now wholeheartedly attached to. All of the sudden her hands tighten in my hair and I feel her walls convulsing around the three fingers I just shoved in and she's cumming. 

"Oh shit, Fran-, holy fu- I'm-" and she can't say anymore because he lips part in an O and she lets out a long moan that has my cock straining against the evil confines of my pants. I watched her face, as I continued to stroke her clit as she came down from her orgasmic high, as it turned to fascination as she realized what I had just done for her. 

Her legs stopped shaking and I sat back on my heels while pulling a pillow over my lap. 

"You're welcome." I managed to squeak out as I pushed the pillow down onto my dick as much as possible in order to gain the relief I so desperately needed. 

She shifts her eyes down to me and smiles bigger than I've seen her smile in months. "That was- that was amazing." She laughs and looks down at me, expecting me to laugh too, but any movement may cause my erection to literally explode. 

"Francis? Are you okay?" The pain has almost become too much, so I grit my teeth and hiss out a reply. "I'm fine." 

"Was it not good? Shit, I knew it would be bad if we-" 

"NO!"

I almost leapt up, but then didn't in fear of my dick breaking into two. I took a deep breath. "No, Mary, no. You're fine I just have to, um, take care of something now." 

"Something?" Her eyes search mine.

"Oh god. I knew things would be horrible after this. Ugh, why did we do that?" She leaps off of her bed and paces the room. But, she's getting the wrong idea from my silence. Shit. 

"No, Mary, god no. Nothing is awkward. It's just, Jesus, it's what just happened. I just saw you naked. I heard you moaning. Good lord, I just watched you have an orgasm! I can't not be affected by that. I'm still a guy, you know." And that's when her eyes finally land on the basically crushed pillow in my lap, hiding my dick and being held down my clenched fists. And a look of realization washes over her face. 

"Oh." 

"Yeah."

I slowly stand up and let the pillow fall to the ground. She gasps as her eyes catch the very noticeable bulge in my pants. And I hope, just hope, that she'll be okay with what I'm about to do. 

I walk towards her and walk back until she stumbles against the same wall this whole thing started at. I don't want to scare her, but with my lower brain taking over, it's kind of every man for himself. And I know I have to stop. 

But then.

Her arms are around my neck and her core is rubbing against the tent in my pants and my eyes almost roll back into my head. "Mary," I manage to gasp out. 

"If you keep going, nnnnm shit, if you keep going... I ... I won't be able to stop once I start." 

"Hey, Francis?" 

I lift my hooded eyes to meet hers and hum some sort of response as I lean against her and the wall for support. And, to my surprise, she gets up on her tiptoes and lightly blows into my ear, which sends shivers straight down my spine right to my prick, and whispers. 

"Fuck me."

I groan her name and squeeze her hips so tight, I know I'm leaving bruises. I have to stop. I need to will myself to stop. I'm so far over the edge I know that I'll hurt her. I won't be able to hold back, I'll be too rough. "Mary. Mary, stop me. You have to stop me." 

She falters and my heart nearly breaks when her head falls. "Okay. Stop, Francis." 

She reaches her hand for the door and just before she can open it, I finally break. I rip her hand off the knob, yank her into my arms, and latch my lips onto hers. She melds into my arms and moans into my mouth as I pick her up by the back of her thighs. She wraps her legs around my waist and I can literally feel her, dripping wet, from underneath my two layers of clothing keeping us apart. 

She grinds on me as I stumble back onto the bed and hear papers crumpling underneath me, but I'm too turned on by this sexy, impossible girl to care. But she does.

"The essays." 

I can't stand her not having her attention on me, so I hurriedly lift us both up, shove all the papers off the bed, and fall back onto her comforter with her straddling me. 

Her fingers fly to my jeans and she unbuttons, unzips, and yanks both my underwear and pants off in one fell swoop. She goes to grab my cock, but I stop her. I can't wait. "Mary, no. I can't wait." 

And with that, I flip us over so that I'm on top. I'm in control. Before I even know what's happening next, I slam my dick into her. 

"OH!" 

I take my cock out of her and push it back in with the same amount of force. 

"Francis. Harder." 

I smirk and pull out. Pulling her legs farther apart and throwing them over my shoulder, I shove my dick into her so hard that she has to gasp for breath. 

We keep fucking for what seems like forever and I'm lost in every sensation that is Mary. The way her lips part every time my dick touches the back of her vagina. The gasps she emits when I press on her clit. The path her hands follow along my back, my ass, my chest. How they end up tangled in my hair. The way it seems like her pussy was made for me. The sound of her moans, groans, mewls, squeals, screams. The fact that I'm the only one that can do this to her. 

I can tell she's on the edge by the way her walls clench and spasm around my boner and I send her over the edge with a sudden suck on her nipple. And she takes me right with her when her reaction leads to a small bite on my collarbone. 

I think I black out for a little. 

When we both come down from our highs, breathing hard, I roll over and stare up at her ceiling. 

"I love you." 

I can't tell who said it, but from the look on her face I know it was me. 

She grins and nuzzles into my neck while tracing small circles on my chest. 

"I love you, too." 

I'm the happiest I've ever been

**Author's Note:**

> Again all credit goes to rightful owner! 
> 
> -Thanks for reading-


End file.
